toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Music of Krakozhia
Music of Krakozhia comprises the diverse music and musical traditions which have originated, and are practiced in Krakozhia. Artists from Krakozhia include famous classical composers such as Mateusz Janowski and Franciszek Skarbek, renowned pianists like NAME, and popular music artists, and traditional, regionalised folk music ensembles. As such, the music scene in Krakozhia is rich and lively, with a variety of music genres and folk dances as well as sung poetry having arisen in the country. Aside from local music, Krakozhian music reflects a wide range of influences from various world music styles and is represented by critically acclaimed singer-songwriters and pop icons including EXAMPLES. Classical and romantic music The Krakozhian government has celebrated the works of Mateusz Janowski, a classical composer born in Krakozhia in 1785, and converted his house in Želěnad into a museum that receives more than 70,000 visitors each year. Another famous Krakozhian composer is Franciszek Skarbek, a Romantic era composer who is widely revered as having been a Krakozhian "nationalist" or "patriotic" composer. Folk music Early popular music Aside from banning Western popular music, the new communist government of Krakozhia tried to develop an appealing indigenous socialist version of pop music. In 1950, an official communique was released to the Krakozhian Composer's Union which stated that composers should create music that gained insight into the listener's needs, awoke their musical interests, and educated them. Music was to not only satisfy the public's entertainment needs, but also influence them politically. The result of these efforts was the theory of the mass song, with Krakozhian popular music being easily accessible to the masses and melodic with catchy lyrics, as well as typically having the attributes of cheery dance music. Additionally, lyrics often included political themes and messages. In total, over 1,500 songs of this type were made up until 1959. To further promote the production of such music, the Krakozhian government poured large sums of money into funds for composers, youth organisations and national unions. Prizes and awards could be won for producing large quantities of mass songs, and considerable monetary rewards (up to 25,000 Krakozhian zlotys) could also be attained. However, music had to avoid counter-revolutionary or anti-socialist messages, and Western musical products were constantly degraded, often being described as "ape culture". Socialist popular music was propagated through a wide range of methods, including through radio and public loudspeakers. Music festivals (both big and small) were arranged by the state, often attracting large crowds, and the Krakozhian Concert Agency combined popular music with instrumentals and the spoken word to create stage variety shows that soon became popular among not just officials but also the public in general. However, audiences also criticised some of these performances for poor quality and lack of good content. Contemporary popular music After the 5th World Festival of Youth and Students held in Poland in 1955, the Krakozhian government allowed the introduction of jazz (and soon after, rock) music into the Krakozhian music scene. Despite initial reluctance to distribute and broadcast Western jazz and rock music in Krakozhia, the Krakozhian government eventually allowed Western music groups to perform in the country, and in the mid 1960s permitted the formation of Krakozhian rock bands. Beginning in the late 1960s, hippies began to appear in Krakozhia, with men sporting long hair and clothes decorated with flowers and women wearing miniskirts and trousers also decorated with floral designs. This was quietly tolerated by the authorities, although some hippie meeting places were demolished in city re-planning programmes, normally for construction of new transport links. Persecution of hippies from security forces was extremely unsystematic, and whilst some hippy groups were given permission to use designated housing areas for communes, police would semiregularly raid known gathering places and arrest the occupants for either drug-related offences or not having proper identification documents on them. Agitators were also placed within these groups to provide pretexts for arrests. Furthermore, many ordinary citizens looked down on the hippies. By the 1970s, popular music artists had become part of the high earners in Krakozhia, typically having monthly incomes of around 10,000 zlotys, Western automobiles, and well decorated households. Some of the most popular and commercially successful Krakozhian pop artists and bands are Antiheroj, Rozigrdy, EXAMPLES. Rock During the mid-1980s, the Krakozhian government arranged the first major rock music festival in 1984. Rock is used by the government as a safety valve for channeling rebellious youth emotions, serving to distract them from more extreme political actions. Rock bands were originally restricted to only singing in Krakozhian or Russian, although this rule was quickly removed due to unpopularity of it, although Krakozhian authorities continue to check song lyrics very carefully for any anti-state messages. Bands that fall foul of the country's security services can quickly find themselves banned and disbanded. Since the 1990s, musical influences from the West have become more widespread, both through Tabi'atstan and due to the fact that TV and radio signals coming from Poldovia can be intercepted by many living in the eastern areas of Krakozhia. Punk In the late 1970s, punk was introduced in Krakozhia, mainly centred on big cities such as Tikomira and Lipask. The problem for the Krakozhian government was that, whilst punk originated in the West, it was anti-capitalist in nature, but at the same time was aggressive, discordant, and strongly individualistic, traits that the authorities did not want inculcated in the Krakozhian youth. In the end, the government response was to simply criminalise the subculture, and in 1980 the State Security Service and the Counterintelligence and Security Administration were given orders to disband the punk scene in Krakozhia, which they effectively succeeded in doing by 1983. However, punk began to reemerge in Krakozhia in the mid-1980s, although the Krakozhian government did not decriminalise punk until 1990 after the implementation of the New Socialist Economic Regimen and the end of the Poldovian War of Independence. An important aspect of its survival was that throughout the 1980s punk became more socially acceptable among the general populace in Krakozhia. Furthermore, the feelings of frustration and boredom among the youth who became punks could not be alleviated by existing cultural forms, as other alternative subcultures appeared to be either co-opted by the Krakozhian state or appeared to have lost momentum, also contributing to punk's endurance. Metal Patriotic/revolutionary music See also *Culture of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture